harmonicfandomcom-20200214-history
November 12
November 12 is World Pneumonia Day, so the perfect movie to watch on this day has notice of this illness is 1982's "The Secret of N.I.M.H.". People Births *1908 - Shamus Culhane (animator, film director and producer) *1916 - Liam Dunn (actor) *1943 - Wallace Shawn (live-action/voice actor, comedian, playwright and essayist) *1958 - Megan Mullally (live-action/voice actress, comedian and singer) *1962 - Mariella Frostrup (British journalist and television presenter) *1971 - Rebecca Wisocky (actress) *1976 - Tevin Campbell (singer, songwriter and live-action/voice actor) *1980 - Ryan Gosling (actor, director, producer, screenwriter, writer and musician) *1982 - Anne Hathaway (live-action/voice actress and singer) Deaths *2003 **Jonathan Brandis (live-action/voice actor, director and screenwriter) **Kay E.Kuter (voice actor) *2018 - Stan Lee (comic book writer and author) Theatrical releases Shorts *1932 **''The Wayward Canary'' **''The Klondike Kid'' *1954 - The Flying Squirrel Feature Films *1942 - Pinocchio is released in Egypt. *1946 - Song of the South premieres at the Fox Theater in Atlanta, Georgia. *1993 - The Three Musketeers *2011 - The Muppets premieres at the El Capitan Theater in Hollywood, California. Disney+ exclusives *2019 **''Lady and the Tramp (2019 film)'' **''The Imagineering Story'' **''Dolphin Reef'' **''Forky Asks a Question'' Television *1988 **The Series' Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears episode "Ogre Baby Boom" premieres on NBC. **'' The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh '' episode "The Masked Offender/Things That Go Piglet in the Night" premieres on ABC. *1993 - The Bill Nye the Science Guy episode "Simple Machines" and the Bonkers episode "Stand-In Dad" premiere in syndication. *1994 **The Aladdin episode "Sea No Evil" premieres on CBS. **The Bill Nye the Science Guy episode "Communication" premieres in syndication. *1996 - The Quack Pack episode "Transmission: Impossible" premieres in syndication. *1997 - The Bear in the Big Blue House episode "Working Like a Bear" premieres on Playhouse Disney. *1998 - The Hercules episode "Hercules and the Golden Touch" premieres in syndication. *2000 **The Pepper Ann episode "Spice of Life/T.G.I.F." and the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command episode "Stranger Invasion" premiere on UPN and in syndication. **The PB&J Otter premiere on Playhouse Disney with the episode "Whistling Up the Wrong Munchy / Billy the Duck", followed by "Opal's Magic Mud Party / Leave It to Munchy". *2004 - The Phil of the Future episode "Age Before Beauty" premieres on Disney Channel. *2005 - The Buzz on Maggie episode "Metamorpho Sis/Radio Free Buzzdale" premieres on Disney Channel. *2010 - The Wizards of Waverly Place season four premiere "Alex Tells the World" and the Disney Channel Original Movie, Avalon High premiere on Disney Channel. *2012 - Home Alone 5: Alone in the Dark & The Holiday Heist (20th Century Television) was premiered on DVD to the Australians in 2013. *2016 - The Doc McStuffins episodes "Toy Hospital: The Mayor's Speech" and "The Lake Monster" premiere on Disney Junior. VHS & DVD releases *1996 - Father of the Bride Part II (Touchstone Pictures) *2002 **''Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year'' **''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas: Special Edition'' Disney Events *2019 **Disney+ launches. Category:Days in Screen History